Ectoplasm and Spice
by Ld5
Summary: Walker and Skulker finally have enough of being beaten every single time they do something about the Ghost Boy, so they team up (sort of). Will Danny be strong enough to beat them once again or will he fall under their mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note**

 **This is my first fanfic. Don't mind all the spelling errors, I'm a foreigner.**

 **Takes place after before Phantom Planet**

Ectoplasm and Spice

Far in the ghost zone, known for its chaos, a certain ghost was sitting behind his desk. He wore a brand new black hat and had glowing green eyes, but every other inch on his body was white. Even his suit was white as the light people see when they die.

'Any moment now,' Walker said. All of a sudden his office door was blasted out of it's hinges and in came another ghost.

'Breaking a door, that's against the rules.' Walker said to the ghost. 'Hey, I just made a dramatic entrance!' Said the ghost.

This ghost looked diffrent than Walker. Every single spot was pure high-tech armour, under every inch of his body there could be an extremely deadly weapen ready to pop out and slay all in it's reach. His hair was flaming in an odd green colour. Every single being with common sence would flee for it, but Walker just sighed.

'I didn't summon you for dramatic entrances'. Said Walker. 'I'm the ghost zones greatest hunter. If you did not free me I would have come out myself.' Skulker shouted. 'My prison holds worse beings than you.' Walker answerd calmly.

'Anyways, we have a common enemy, one verry powerful and he has huimiliate us enough. Last time I faced him he beated my guards and blasted my favourite hat!' Skulker immediately understood. 'As soon as I lay my hands on him his pelt will be mine.'

Walker sighed once again. 'I need your hunting skills to track him down and bring him here.' Obviously, Skulker did not like the idea. 'I'm the ghost zones greatest hunter!' he shouted. 'Nobody turns me into a mere pawn!'

Walker grinned. 'If it weren't for me you would do reserch on some purpleback gorilla.' Skulker angrily drew a gun out and pointed it at Walker. 'Do not even mention it!' He shouted highly agressive.

'Do not forget who I am Skulker.' Walker said, not being inpressed. 'Your just some warden who thinks that he can inprison ghosts that you don't like.'

'Or we team up to get the ghost boy, or you stay in my prison for like 970 years longer.' 'I'm in!' Skulker said, not wanting to be inprisoned for 970 years. He drew his gun back.

'Good,' said Walker. 'And I already have a plan.'

He began laughing evilly. 'Shall we get to buisiness?' Skulker asked. Walker turned serious and smacked Skulker in the face. 'Don't ruin my moment.' He said. 'Now where was I?' Then he continued laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

'So did everyone read the marvellous works of Shakespeare?' Mr. Lancer asked his class. Hardly anyone responded. 'I hope so for you, cause there is a test coming about Romeo and Juliet.' Now the class responded, by groaning. The test will take place this afternoon, so start learning.

Then the bell sounded.

All of a sudden, the class came to life and got out of there as fast as possible. 'Whats the point of this? Shakespeare is dead for like... like... ehh' Danny groand. 'Exactly 400 years.' said Sam. 'You actually read that?' Asked Tucker. Sam looked him in the eye.'I have got better things to do than stare at pictures of Paulina!' ... 'Hey, That was a secret!' Blue air escaped out of Danny's mouth.

'I'm going ghost!' Danny said. He just gave Dash a pat on his back. Dash immediately shoved him into a locker and walked away. Some flashes of blue light escaped that certain locker and out flew Danny Phantom. _'Now who would come out now?'_

 _"I am the Box Ghost!" "You will all bow to my square cartboards of DOOM!"_

 _'Really? I have better things to do now."_ Danny said with a board expression. _"Beware!"_ The Box Ghost shouted as he send some random boxes flying towards Danny. Danny just turned intangible. _'Or you go willingly in the thermos or I have to shove you in by force"_ The Box Ghost sommond more boxes. _"Ha! You cannot shove me in_ Danny shoved him in the thermos. _thaaaaah!_

Danny got back in his locker and turned back. He got out of the locker 'When will he ever learn?' You don't seem to learn either, mister Fenton. Danny turned and there was mr. Lancer. 'I suggest you get started.' He turned away. That ment he didn't see him tranform. 'Close one.' Danny said.

When he got in to lunch everything was normal.

'Why won't you go on a date with me?' Some random guy cried on his knees. 'If you have white hair, a hazmat suit and a name that's Danny Phantom, try again.' Paulina said harshly and turned to the A-list. Dash and Kwan were throwing papers that supposed to be homework to some nerds and Sam and Tucker were arguing about how crewl it was to have "innocent animales" dead on a plate. See, everything normal.

His ghost sence went of again. Who would that be? He ran back to the corridors and turned once again. He flew out of the school. _"Boo"_ Said a voice. Danny turned with his hand allready glowing in ghostly energy. When he saw who it was his hand turned back to normal (as far as you call normal for a ghost).

 _Danni! Are you ok?_ Danny asked the ghost girl. ' _Happy to see you to cousin.'_ She said. ' _Not being overprotective, but what are you doing here?'_

 _'Overprotecitve'_ Danni sang.

 _'Your far to much like me'_ Danny said faking annoyance.

 _I am you, sort of... you know... forget that._

Dani was a clone his cheesehead arch enemy considerd as a failed experiment. To Danny, she was more than a female clone of him, she was his cousin, no matter what fruitloop thought.

 _'How have you bin?'_ Danny asked. ' _I have seen the world! It's nice to travel.'_ Dani said. _Still,_ _good to know my cousin is safe. 'Hey, I can totally take care of myself!_ Danny said.

Long story short, he got blasted in his back just when he said that.

 _'Happy to see me to whelp?'_ Skulker asked.

" _No"_

 _'Ghost have feelings to you know._ ' Skulker threw a small box. Danny easily dodged it.

 _'So your not only a lousy hunter but you have a lousy aim to?'_ Danny asked.

' _Shut up and look behind you'_ Skulker said. ' _Only because you asked so nice.'_ Both Phantoms turned around.

A large portal appeard and ghost guards came flying out in large numbers.

 _'Really? The first invation was bad enough.'_ Danny whined. _First invation?_ Danni asked. _I will tell you later._ Danny said and he blasted two of them whith ghost rays, they were replaced by four of them and all of them got a hold of Danny. Danny just used his ice powers to freeze them and broke free.

 _'Cool move cuz, can you teach me that?'_ Dani asked while she kicked one of them. _'Sure.'_ Danny said punching one that thought he could sneak behind him. ' _Do you feel cold in you?'_ Both Phantoms dodged shots. _'My human form wears five coats!'_ Dani stole one weapon and began shooting back with their own handcufs. _'Good, let it in'_ Danny got hit, but the not so lucky ghost recieved a beating five times worse. _'What?'_ Danni aimed for the uglyest. _'Then focus on it and trough it out.'_

Danni let the cold take her and then she let it all out.

 _Wow, Danny! I did it!_ No respond. She looked around. Every single guard and Danny where frozen in place. _'Or maybe I made it worse.'_ Danni said, looking to the art.

 _'No, ghost boys clone, you only make it easyer for me.'_ Skulker said. (You didn't forget him right?). He blasted her with some sick and she got cuffed. _'Let me go! I didn't do anyting wrong.' No you didn't.'_ said Skulker while he was putting a strong net over Danny (other one). _'But I'm the ghost zones greatest hunter and I collect all rare beings._

With that said, Skulker walked into the portal with two Phantoms caught and helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

'Walker walked in circles. He wached through the emptyness the ghost zone, as if he was waiting for someone. Or something. Ah, there he was.

'Skulker landed right next to Walker. 'Good job'. Walker said. 'They were tough.' Skulker began 'they whiped out all of your guards'. Walker watched the boy in the net. 'Wel that's to bad'. Slowly he began to walk towards the ghost boy.

'Leave him alone!' A voice called. Walker ignored it. 'He did not do anything wrong!'

Walker looked up. 'This guy took human world objects into the ghost zone twice, beated my squad three times and is responsible for the largest prison break the ghost zone has ever seen!

'Well, I bet you deserved it.' Walker just ignored that and walked to the still frozen ghost boy. 'Now, you will haunt your cell forever.

Now it was Skulkers turn to look up. 'Wait a minute, what dit you say?' 'He will be inprisoned for all enternity.' Walker replied.

'The deal was that I could have his pelt after his exeqution!' Skulker said flabbergasted (for the record, Skulker for once really looked like he was treated unfair).

No, the deal was that you would not have to be in my prison for 970 years.' Walker said. 'I would have his pelt to!' Skulker said drawing a blade on his left arm and a gun in his right one.

'Good, now Ugly and Unfair are distracted I'd better make a move.' Danni said to nobody and walked to Danny. She tried to break it. The ice broke, but the net was thick and Danny was unconseous. She grabbed a rock to hit the net, but that did not do anything either. Desperately she tried to use the rock to break her own handcuffs, but they did not give in. She grabbed Danny and shook him worse than a rollercoaster would ever do.

'Five more minutes mom'. Danny mutterd. 'Danny, Get up!' 'Danni?' Danny opened his eyes and directly saw his cousins face in an embarrasing close distance.

'And I thought it could not get any worse than wake up in Tuckers arms.' Danny said. Then he spotted Skulker and Walker arguing\killing eachother and figured that he was trapped. 'Okay, it just got worse.'

'What do you mean you have the right to claim him? I am justice and every single molecue of his body is mine!' Walker said punching Skulker in the chest. 'But I hunted him over and over and this time I finally have succes while you just sit on your lazy butt! I deserve the ghost boy.' Skulker said shooting the hat off the warden. 'That was a new one! You will pay for that!' Walker shouted.

'And by the way, you took him down with my squad!'  
'Those idiots were useless!'  
'Your useless!'  
'I am the ghost zones greatest hunter!'  
'Than the ghost zone must have such terrible hunters that they couldn't find something to buy in a shopping mall!'

'We destroy shopping malls!'

'Thats against the rules'  
'Who cares?'

Danny began to chuckle. 'Priceless' he whispered. 'We'd better get out of here.' Danni said. 'Just one moment.' Danny froze the net and broke it like it was made of dirt. He walked over to Danni and removed the handcuffs. 'Lets move and leave the kids play'.

"He said that a bit to loud, cause Skulker and Walker noticed them. 'Now look wat you have done!' Skulker fired a new net at Danny he couldn't avoid. 'What I have done? Look wat you have done!' Walker said shooting new handcuffs to Danni and picking her up roughly. Skulker drew a blade. 'Your pelt will finally serve as a carpet.'

p'No, he will finally be in the prison cell he belongs.' Walker said dropping Dani and grabbing the net.

'He's mine' Skulker pulled the net.  
'No, he is mine' Walker said pulling the net back.  
'Mine' Skulker roared  
'Mine' Walker shouted.

The net than broke under the pressure and Danny flew out. 'Or I go get my cousin and go to the human realm where I belong.' Danny teased. He grabbed Dani and got flew away. Skulker tried to chase them, but Walker grabbed him and tried to go after them himself. Not that Skulker let him.

'Out of all things ghost do to me, they allways manage to suprise me.' Danny said. 'That would be because it is easy to do that.' Danni replied. 'Hey, nobody scares me.'

'Boo' Danni said. Danny jumped back. 'Exept for you.'

'Danny!' To all to familiar voices called.

'And my friends.'Danny said. 'If you made a list of people that can suprise you it would reach Tokyo. 'Danni teased. 'Got the message'. Danny laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Lancer moved around the class. 'I am highly dissapointed about your notes.'

'Can he just tell us that I got an F so we can get out of here without a speach?' Danny asked to nobody.

'mr. Fenton, C.' Said mr. Lancer. 'Last I checked you didn't have any plans this afternoon, wat could possibly be more important than Romeo and Juilet?' He turned away.

'If I told him, he would never believe me.' Danny whisperd to his friends.

(line break)

'Your off again?' Tucker asked. 'Yeah, it's not that I have a place called home here in Amity Park' Danni said. 'You could allways haunt my house" Sam offerd. 'It has so many rooms that if 10 ghosts were in there nobody would notice.'

'Thanks, but no. The world is open for me. There are so many things to see, so many things to accomplish, so many... Are you crying?'

'Who me?' Danny and Tucker said. 'No, there is just some dirt in my eye.' Tucker lied. 'You were glasses.' Danny said. Tucker just elbowed him. 'You can allways come back if your in trouble.' Sam offered. 'I will' Danni replied and she flew out.

'Well, you faced a bloodlust trashcan, a crazy warden and his goons, I think you need a day off.' Tucker said.

 _"I am the Box Ghost!"_

'Or you go get him and be the hero we know.' Sam said. Danny and Sam looked eachother in the eyes while random students screamed at the Box Ghost. Danny smirked.

 _I'm goin' ghost!_


End file.
